Mitchell's First Command
by kinky mama
Summary: Jack Mitchell leads Alpha team for the first time. Will it be a success?


Mitchell took in a long slow breath, letting it out just as slow, steadying his nerves. He raised his gun again, peering through the thermal sight.

"Target in a common room, no movement", he whispered into his com.

"Copy that Alpha 1", came Joker's reply.

"Alphas 3, 4, and 5, you are clear to move in", Mitchell whispered.

"Copy 1", came three replies.

Using his sight he watched as part of his team moved into position. Seeing them doing their job he swiveled back to his target to make sure it hadn't moved.

"Alpha team, target is still...shit all teams hold, target is on the move!" Mitchell whispered furiously. The target had stood up and was moving. Mitchell watched both the target and his team. The three members of Alpha had crouched down behind cover, waiting for the all clear from Mitchell. Mitchell moved back to the target, watched as he made his way into a smaller room and sat for a minute, then got back up and went back to his original position.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Alpha 3,4 and 5 you are clear to proceed. It seems our target needed a pit stop." The response to that was a strangled "Copy", as though they were trying not to laugh.

After another few minutes Mitchell called out to his team again. "Alpha 3, what's your status?"

"Alpha 1, package one has been delivered. Moving on to secondary drop."

"Copy that Alpha 3".

"Joker, you have eyes on the front?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure do boss, everything is quiet on my side."

Mitchell exhaled. So far so good. His first time in command was going good, so far. That said, his target could be unpredictable, so he wasn't going to relax until it was over.

"Alpha 1, we're in position for secondary drop. Moving in on your command."

"Copy that Alpha 3, you're clear to go." Mitchell kept his eyes on his target, who was still unmoving. Now it was time for him to change his position.

"Joker, preparing to move into secondary position", he whispered.

"Copy that boss", he replied.

Mitchell slowly began making his way around the building, periodically sighting in on the target, who still hadn't move from his position. Mitchell felt like this going too easy. That his target was basically staying put actually made him nervous that the other shoe would drop and all hell would break loose.

Another couple of minutes of moving and checking in on the target and Mitchell was just about in place when Joker spoke up.

"Boss, I have movement on my 12." Before Mitchell could ask him what it was, Joker spoke again. "Looks like a transport."

Shit! Mitchell had his first hitch in the plan.

"Joker, get down there and secure that transport before they can move in, we can't have anyone blowing our cover."

"Roger that One".

While Joker went to deal with the transport and hold off anything that might give them away, Mitchell checked in on the other team.

"Alpha 3, how's your team doing?"

"Alpha 1, we need a few more minutes to finish deployment if we can get it."

After checking on his target, Mitchell responded. "You're in the green 3, keep going."

"Copy that."

A few more tense minutes and Mitchell's com crackled again, first from Joker.

"Boss, I have all members in transport in holding position."

"Copy that Joker". Mitchell sighed. At least that was dealt with.

"Alpha 1,secondary package has been deployed. We are ready for target distraction on your command."

Perfect! God he was almost through this. Please don't let anything ruin it now he thought.

"Copy that 3, give me 3 mikes to get into tertiary position".

"Copy 1".

Mitchell was on the move again, silently making his way down to the building, easing in through the door that Alpha 3's team had left open. Joker moved in behind him, taking his back. The people that Joker had secured were following behind him. Joker nodded at him as he went off to the left and Mitchell took the right, Alpha 3, 4 and 5 in the middle.

Mitchell spoke up again.

"Ok Alpha 3, you are clear to lay target distraction. Fire at will."

"Copy that".

Alpha 3 began to move towards the door that led to where their target was. He pulled the pin on the canister and set it down, then silently hurried off to his position behind a table.

Three seconds later the canister fired, emitting a rather loud bang. Mitchell heard a commotion coming from their target and suddenly the door was flung open and the light switched flipped.

"What the fuck was that?" yelled the target.

At that, every member of Alpha team stood up and yelled at the target.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!" while Alphas 3, 4 and 5 threw handfuls of streamers at Gideon.

Gideon stood there in shock, looking at his team and the room full of birthday decorations, a cake and presents that hadn't been there an hour ago.

"Fuck me..." he chuckled.


End file.
